Easter
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Joss has a small surprise for John.
Disclaimer: All in fair use as I am not making any kind of profit whatsoever.

 _Pre A/N: Happy Easter everyone. Here is another Careese story. What else is new? But I got the chuckle when I saw that I've got a little over 50 POI stories since my second highest story count is for Dead Space with a measly 6. It feels like yesterday when I did that first story for Get Carter and it's been a wild up and down ride for all of us. I just wanted to show my thanks to anyone and everyone that took a few minutes to check out my stuff, that includes the guest reviewers to who I can't directly reply to. I always get a smile at some of those reviews. So since I suck at rating these things, this one is a strong T with a little sexy time towards the middle when the surprise is revealed so fair warning. Enjoy fellow Careese lovers:)_

* * *

Easter

Joss disconnected the call with John. He just called to let her know that he would be late for their date thanks to Leon getting himself into trouble again. She had been preparing to head to his loft, with a special surprise in tow. Joss had planned on this, hoping that it would help him feel better after the rough day he had.

Today was Easter and they had made plans last week for John to cook her a special dinner at his place. Joss was happy, not only with the plans but just being with him. It was something that had been inevitable because there was a mutual attraction between them since the first day they met. Almost dying thanks to HR knocked some sense into Joss's head to just grab the bull by the horns because she couldn't know when would be the next time something bad happened to her and her bulletproof vest wasn't there to save her.

Her duffel bag sat on the bed as she began filling it with items for her seduction plan. It was out of the norm for her as she never did something like this for Paul but Joss really wanted to do this for her boyfriend John. _So he better appreciate it_ she thought with a smile. Her body tingled at the word boyfriend. Joss loved that John reciprocated her feelings and after the two of them recovered from their injuries thanks to Simmons, they went out on a date. It felt like they were still in the honeymoon period even though they had been seeing each other for almost 4 months now. The highlight of her day was waking up to him with his arms wrapped possessively around her waist after a night of passionate lovemaking and pillow talk. John was such an attentive lover, making sure to see to her needs before even letting her touch him.

When Joss put the last item in the bag, she looked at her bedside clock and saw that it was half past 8. There was no need to worry about Taylor because he was staying over at a friend's house tonight. She put on her jacket, grabbed her keys and threw the duffel bag on her shoulder before making her way out of the house.

* * *

To say John was in a bad mood was an understatement. He was never a fan of helping Leon's number because he knew that the guy wouldn't learn his lesson and get in trouble again. Tonight was no different. Despite the last time where he vowed to never steal money again, he had started a housing scam that involved some not so friendly Russian gangsters. Even with Shaw's help, it still took an effort to take down Leon's hit squad and make sure that no one could trace him.

Helping Leon again also forced him to call Joss and let her know that he was going to be late for their date. She was such a sweetheart, assuring him that it was okay as long as she got to see him. How did he get so lucky to have a woman like her come into his life? If anyone else knew his past, they would have looked at him with such disgust and distain before turning him in. Not Joss though. She saw past the rags and awful stench of alcohol to better understand him. She guessed small details about him like how he was in the military just from his fight moves on the subway. Joss gave him a chance to explain himself. She didn't just disregard him as just another drunk. There was something else there, something that they both felt that night. It was small at first but it grew the longer he had her in his life. Joss was someone that no doubt had changed the course of his life for the better.

When John stepped off the elevator on his floor, it was a few minutes to 10 and wondered if he should just reschedule so that Joss could get some sleep. It would kill him to not have her smaller body next to his when he woke up in the morning but he didn't want her to travel when it was getting late. John didn't want to waste this second chance at being in a relationship. That close call with Simmons was an eye opener that told him that he needed to stop running for fear of being hurt again because it was better to have something than to never have it at all.

Reaching his door, John undid the locks and stepped inside. After redoing them, he felt a change in the air and knew someone else was there. Getting defensive, he grabbed the pistol from the back of his pants and held it in front of him, prepared to confront whoever the intruder was. "Oh put that down John, it's just me" a familiar voice echoed on the walls.

Smiling, he put the gun back in place before taking his jacket off and hanging it on the door. "I'm glad to know you are still practicing your lockpicking Joss."

"Well it's good to have a willing victim to practice on. Besides, you've done it to me plenty of times so it's only fair." When she finally revealed herself, John's eyes widened slightly before chuckling. The first thing he noticed was the long, fake white bunny ears on the top of her head that bent near the top. Her beautiful face had a deep shade of red lipstick and a light brush of blush. Her throat was concealed underneath a pink ribbon. The big highlight however was the large white bunny suit that covered the rest of her body, coming with gloves and footies. John couldn't help but find the sight absolutely adorable seeing the love of his life dressed up as the Easter bunny.

"Not that I'm complaining but what did I do to get such a cute bunny to wander into my loft?" His attention was then drawn to the basket that she bounced up and down with one hand while the other sat on her hip. "Do I get to chase you around until I catch you?"

Joss's hand then went to her chin, almost considering the question before stepping closer. "Maybe another time. For now, I come baring gifts." Reaching inside, she pulled out a Cadbury egg. "For you." Joss knew that John had a particular weakness for chocolate and wanted to distract him from his real gift. As expected, he took it and began attacking the foil keeping him from his prize. "Hungry much John?" She asked behind a chuckle as she stepped back and pulled the zipper in the back of the suit down.

"You wouldn't believe how much since I had to save Leon. Next time he needs help, I should just drop him with Shaw. I didn't have time to eat anything." John found success as the foil was gone and took a large bite out of the egg. As his eyes looked back at Joss, he took a sharp breath and it caused him to begin coughing uncontrollably when the chocolate got sucked down his throat the wrong way. The reason for his actions was what was in front of him now. The body suit lay discarded to the side and in its place was Joss but she was far from the adorable little bunny rabbit he saw only moments ago. His cock began to harden as she stood there with a white lace bustier that pushed her cleavage up to tantalize him. Looking lower, she was wearing matching panties and a garter belt that connected to thigh high stalkings that had pink ribbons on the straps. The ensemble was completed with a pair of six inch white heels and lace gloves.

John was entranced as Joss innocently tilted her head, the fake ears bobbing with her movement. "So John, am I still adorable?" she asked, putting the basket on the floor next to her before placing her hands on her hips to pose for him. "Do you still want to chase me?" She asked seductively, loving the hungry look in his eyes. Unable to help herself, Joss slowly turned around and tantalizingly shook her butt, showing off the puffy white tail that sat just above it. She looked over her shoulder back at him, seeing his eyes now smoldering.

Everything else happened in a flash and in just a few minutes, Joss found herself bent over the living room table, moaning loudly as John pumped into her fast and hard. His hands were biting into her hips as her panties lay on the floor in shreds along with the fake ears. John couldn't be slow. It was impossible with what was standing before him. His cock strained for the desirable woman in front of him and he quickly went on the attack. There wasn't any foreplay and most of their clothes stayed on. Neither one minded, their bodies needing one another.

Joss's body shook from the intensity of her orgasm. It didn't matter if it was fast like this or slow and drawn out. John always managed to leave her feeling immensely satisfied. She heard him growl her name, something that always signaled his own release. They were both heavily breathing when John leaned back until he was sitting on the couch with Joss on his lap with her back to him. They hadn't separated because neither wanted to feel that emptiness just yet. Joss sighed in content when John tilted her head towards his and she gladly accepted his kiss, one that still contained the taste of the earlier treat's chocolate. "Mmmm, that was wonderful" she complimented, her body continuing to hum in satisfaction.

John nuzzled and kissed the back of her ear, causing her to shiver in arousal. "I'm glad that I managed to catch my sexy bunny. I have to say this treat is much better than any chocolate. Thank you Joss."

"Well I figured you needed something after the day you've had after taking care of Leon." Joss wiggled in his lap, hearing him groan. "Did I hurt you?" she asked innocently, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

John looked down at the fake tail that managed to stay on her. "You know that I'm not buying the act Joss." He then reached around to play with her nipples, earning a gasp from her. "Besides, 2 can play at that game."

Joss put her hands over his, stopping him. "You may want to feed your pet bunny if you want to go another round."

"Oh? What would you like? A large carrot?" When Joss shot him a dark look, they both broke out laughing. "I know that was corny. Sorry." He was already thinking about what would be the fastest food to prepare so they could go at it again.

She kissed him lovingly. "That's okay." She finally separated herself by standing up. Joss was only sad for a moment, reminding herself that it wouldn't be long before they would be joined again. She walked over to the kitchen, making sure to sway her hips, again emphasizing her butt and tail. John caught on quickly and followed close behind, excited to catch his beautiful bunny again.


End file.
